Rin X Shiemi
by Shmow Zow 64
Summary: This was my first fanfiction ever and I don't own anything to do with Blue Exorcist. I just really enjoy the anime. I hope you guys like it!


The light summer breeze whipped Rin's hair back and forth across his forehead. Relaxing underneath a cherry blossom tree with Kuro. The light pink petals land on his chest, while Kuro purrs softly next to him.

"It's such a beautiful day. I needed some all time," he says with a yawn, "Nothing could make this day more blissful."

He picks up on of the cherry blossom petals from his chest, and holds it up to the sun. The sun makes the petal transparent. He lets the petal fall back down on his chest, and brings his free hand behind his head. He looks up at the branches of the tree, and spots two chipmunks fighting over a nut. _Reminds me of my brother and I when we would fight over our the old man's famous rice cakes_, Rin thinks to himself. Rin sits up, scratching Kuro behind the ears.

"I sure miss the old man, ya know," Rin speaks softly to his furry friend. Kuro looks up at him with big eyes, _"I do too, Rin,"_ and rubs against Rin's hand.

He lies back down, and picks up the cat and lays him gently on his chest continuing to scratch him behind the ears.

"We'll see the old man again one day, buddy," he says with hope in his voice.

"Hey, Rin! I was hoping to find you here," a familiar female voice comes from behind the cherry blossom tree. Rin looks up to see Shiemi, dressed her normal entire.

"Oh, hey Shiemi, what are you doing here," he says hoping she didn't hear anything about him missing his old man.

"I was hoping we could have lunch together, so I came looking for you," she says moving from behind the tree to sit beside him. _She's so cute_, Rin looks away from her, trying to hide his blushing face. _Calm yourself, Rin. She wants to have lunch with you. Now is your chance to tell her how you really feel._ Rin looks at Shiemi. She smiles at him and says, "Shall we eat? I even brought something for Kuro since he always with you."

"Food sounds great! We've been out here for a while now," he says, and right on cue his stomach growls.

"Boy, that was good, Shiemi. Did you make that yourself," he sighs laying up against the tree, patting his stomach.

"Yes I did, and thank you," she says blushing, while looking down at Kuro sleeping in her lap. While she is looking at the demon cat, Rin catches himself staring at her. _She is so sweet, and cute. She made food for me, and Kuro. She is so awesome. Stop staring before she catches you, baka! _Rin quickly looks up at the tree branches.

"Oh, it's so pretty here. I love cherry blossom trees. They smell so sweet," she says laying her head on Rin's shoulder. _Oh god, she is so close to me. Say something!_

"Yeah, they smell really nice. We used to have a cherry blossom tree growing outside of the church," Rin laughs and puts his arm around Shiemi's shoulder so she would be more comfortable. She lays her hand gently on his chest, and looks up at Rin.

"Hey, Rin? Do you ever miss your father," she says with her big green eyes staring up at him. Rin closes his eyes, and lays his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, I do miss the old man. I feel so guilty because he died for me, to save me," he sighs, and shaking his head.

"Well, I'll always be here for you, Rin," she leans up, and holds Rin's face. _What is she doing?!_ His eyes soften, and he grabs her face between his hands, leans in, and kisses her.

Shiemi kisses Rin back, finding her hands moved from his face to his hair. Rin moves his hands down to her small of her back. Shiemi pulls back, laughing, "Rin, I didn't know you felt this way about me."

Rin chuckles, "Yeah, Shiemi, I'm kinda crazy about you." He pulls her face back to his, and kisses her harder than the first time. She copies him, moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders. She pulls away just enough to look into his eyes.

"I've liked you for awhile, ya know," she giggles, "I wish you would've told me sooner." She laughs out loud, and pushes Rin up against the tree.

"You're stronger than you look, little girl," Rin says laughing, and kisses her cheek. _I can't believe this is actually happening. Shiemi and I are actually kissing! My old man would be proud I found a nice, sweet girl. _He moves her hair from her neck, and leans in to plant little kisses up, and down the crease of her neck.

"Rin…," she sighs, "That tickles." She giggles with each kiss that he planted on her neck. Rin looks up just enough to see Kuro staring at them in shock. _"Would like me to leave you guys alone, Rin?" _

_It would be nice of you to leave, Kuro,_ Rin thinks to himself, laughing in his head. Kuro moves swiftly away, pretending to be chasing one of the cherry blossom petals. Rin continues to plant small kisses upon Shiemi's neck, and starts to move up to her jawline, cheek, and then finally meeting her lips again. They kiss for what seems like forever. Both of them remembering every move, taste, smell that the other has to provide. They finally take break, but still hold each other very close.

"See, if you would have told me you liked me sooner, we could've done this more often," she giggles, and hugs Rin around the neck. Rin buries his face her hair. _She smells so sweet, like the cherry blossom tree. Man, I wish this day would last forever. _

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid how you would react. I thought you liked my brother as well," Rin says shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I was wrong."

"You were totally wrong. Yukio is like an older brother to me, and besides, he is my teacher!" She says making a big commotion with her hands. Rin laughs at her. _She is so silly, and adorable. _Shiemi blushes, and cuddles up to Rin's chest.

"This day has been the best day of my life, so far…" She says into Rin's chest, hiding her blushing face. Rin pets her hair down, and kisses the top of her head. He hugs her tight against his chest. _Ask her, baka, stop being so shy!_

"So, Shiemi, would you um…" Rin says in a shaky voice, and blushes, "…um. Would you like to be…um…my…"

"Rin, are you trying to ask me if I would be your _girlfriend_," she says in a mocking tone, while making a kissy face up at Rin. He can feel the heat in his face, and it feels like fire. He lets go of Shiemi, and sits straight up, fumbling with his hands.

"Well…um, yeah, I was hoping you'd like to be," he says looking down at his hands. _Oh man, I hope she says yes. I mean, she said she liked me, so why wouldn't see want to have all of this 24/7? _Shiemi looks off to see Kuro snoozing underneath another nearby cherry blossom tree. She smiles at the demon cat.

"Yes, Rin, I would love to be your girlfriend," she says still keeping her eyes on the cat, feeling the blood go to her face. Rin looks at Shiemi with a small smile. _Nothing could make this day more blissful. _

"Shiemi…." Rin says pulling her back into his arms, feeling her heartbeat against his forearm. _This feels so natural to me. I could've been doing this for a while now, if I wasn't such a coward, _Rin thinks to himself, while resting his head upon Shiemi's.

"I like it here, in your arms. It feels so comfortable," she says while turning to face Rin. She looks into his big blue eyes, and leans against his face. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she moves close to his ear, and licks it. Excitement jolts through Rin's body like Shiemi had just prodded him with a cattle prod. Her hands move from his shoulders to his waist, and she begins to kiss him softly on his neck. She begins to nibble on his neck, moving from his neck to shoulder, and back. Rin holds Shiemi's lower back, and pushes her against him. He moans slightly, and moves one of his hands from her lower back to her hair, grabbing slightly as she touches his lower abdomen.

_What is she doing?! What does she plan to do? Should I really care, or ask questions? _The hand that is on Shiemi's lower back pushes her closer to him, rocking almost. The hand that is in her hair maneuvers her head towards the front of his, stopping her from kissing his neck.

"Shiemi…" Rin says gasping for air, still feeling her kisses on his neck. Shiemi looks at him, inches away from his face, looking at him with her big green eyes looking somewhat sad. _Awh, she looks so sad. Does she think she did something wrong? Maybe you should ask her instead of just sitting here letting the awkwardness set in, baka._

"What's wrong, Rin? Do you not want me like that? Isn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Shiemi says in a shaky voice. She brings her hands from his abdomen to cover her eyes, and her shoulders begin to shake. _Good job, idiot, you made her cry. _

"Oh, Shiemi, you have no idea how badly I want you," he says grabbing her face in between his hands. Shiemi uncovers her eyes, still red from crying. Rin wipes away the tears with his thumbs, and brings her in close. He kissed her forehead, and tells her, "But it's way too soon for that kind of stuff. I want you to realize that I want more of you than just, ya know."

"So, I didn't do anything wrong?" Shiemi says moving into Rin's arms. It seems so natural to her now, to be held by him. He wraps his arms around her tight, and says, "No, you didn't. You actually had me going for a bit. If I didn't care about you, we would've done things you probably regret," Rin says blushing.

"I don't regret anything with you," Shiemi says leaning up, and kissing Rin's jawline. After she kisses him, he moves his face so it faces her, and says, "Same goes for you." They kiss, and they watch the sun go down behind the cherry blossom trees, sitting there listening to each other's heartbeat. _This has been the most blissful day ever, and there are many more to come, _Rin thinks to himself, while grabbing Shiemi's hand.


End file.
